


and everytime we kiss i swear i could fly

by kasttronaut



Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Kissing, it's loving OC hours, specifically it's my OCs loving my friends' OCs hours, this is literally all OC/OC content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasttronaut/pseuds/kasttronaut
Summary: Kisses and the many different forms they can take.
Relationships: Fan Hunter/Fan Hunter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. KAI

“Hi.” Kai’s face was closer than it had been a second ago, but Antiope didn’t mind, never minded when it was them. She figured she’d probably fallen into them- she was a little tipsy, maybe a bit more depending on who you asked- and they’d caught her with ease, of course. Drink seldom made their movements awkward, tolerant as they were for it - a blessing, when she was such a lightweight. The small booths at the Wolf meant they were also pressed against each other, and she couldn’t say she minded it too much. 

“Hi there yourself.” Their smile was hazy but warm, a little buzzed, and the way they were looking at her… 

Her eyes caught on their tongue swiping their bottom lip, and her whiskey-addled brain could only think to ask one thing: “Can I kiss you?” 

Kai answered her question by cupping the back of her head, their mouth pressing insistently to hers, and the sounds of the other patrons going about their business faded into the background as the fire between them ignited. A few minutes in they pulled away, a small whine leaving the back of her throat as they did, but it was only to position her better against them before they were kissing her again, and again, and again. Her hands grasped at their hips, theirs at her shirt, and she didn’t want to wait anymore, needed to ask them if they wanted to go upstairs- 

It took them a second to hear the throat clearing above them. They pulled apart for good now, dazedly looking up at the bartender with apologetic smiles that were too kiss-swollen to be genuine.


	2. DANIEL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai and Daniel both belong to @ksilverland on tumblr!

Antiope had been gone for two months on a hunt, and as soon as she was back in Lunaris she headed for the office her love shared with August. She’d thought of him day and night, wrote letters when she could, and still the ache in her heart hadn’t eased. 

She hoped for the General’s sake that they were absent today. She practically flew down the hall; desperate to see Daniel, she burst through the door- there he was, she’d missed him so _much_ , gods- and something must have been smiling down at her because August wasn’t there. They weren’t _there_ , so she threw caution to the wind and ran to him. 

A surprised, “You’re back-” fell from him as he stood to meet her, arms outstretched, but she wasn’t in the mood for a simple hug. She almost sent both of them tumbling to the ground as she crashed into him, took his face between her hands and _kissed_ him finally, firmly, pulled back to allow him a breath before pressing her mouth to his again. Once he regained his balance his lips met hers with just as much force, his hands gripping her waist, the both of them starving for each other. 

“Ah, _Daniel_ -” She gasped as he lifted her onto his desk and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, licking into the heat of her mouth, their breaths mingling. She wanted him closer, pulled him flush against her, tangled her hands in his hair. Two months without each other was a long time, and they had some catching up to do.


	3. IMANI

The explosives Kyo made, the machines, the weapons- all of them required an incredible eye for detail, which meant that of course he wasn’t going to miss the way Imani’s chin tilted when his lips brushed their shoulder. 

He did it again, felt the jump of their heart, and pulled back with a grin. His hands were quick, the glint in his eyes hungry and much too pleased with himself, as he signed: ‘You liked that, yeah?’ Imani laughed and fisted their hands in his shirt to pull him down and meet their lips with his, but he untangled them gently and _tsk_ ed. ‘Not yet,’ he insisted. He bit his lip, looked at the dark marks he’d already left on their collarbone, at the way the candlelight made shadows dance across their skin, and hummed softly. 

The sight of them made Kyo breathless, and it was all he could do to not go back on his admonishment and give in. But there was plenty of time for what they wanted, and August wouldn’t scold both of them too harshly if they were late the next morning. So instead Kyo leaned down on his own, trailing open-mouthed kisses down their neck, across their collarbone, down to their hips. He stalled there, not wanting to go further just yet. He’d explored them this way many times before, their body a well-read map he knew by heart, and yet still he pressed a kiss to their hip, and another. 

He still had many more to give, and he hoped Imani was prepared for the long night.


	4. KIMA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imani & Kima both belong to @i-am-all-love-puns-and-lazy on tumblr!

The lanterns hung for the Lunar Festival cast the both of them in a soft glow, and Kyo marveled at Kima with a fond smile. 

It had been a year since their last Lunar Festival, and while they had solved the mystery, wounds took time to heal. He hadn’t seen her this happy in a long time-too long, he’d been staring _too long_ , because she had to wave a hand in front of his face to catch his attention. 

“Everything okay?” There was that worried quirk of her lips he knew so well, and he nodded. 

“More than okay,” he signed. His smile grew wider, he couldn’t help it. “You’re incredible.” He bent down to kiss her, tentative at first, asking permission, and then more confident when she kissed him back enthusiastically. Her nose was cold against his cheek, her lips quickly warming against his- they’d been out for a while and her scarf only covered so much- and he cupped her face, hoping his gloves would help. 

She tasted like the hot chocolate they’d just shared, and he loved her- he _loved_ her. He hoped she knew how precious she was, tried to convey it through the kiss. It wasn’t until Alkar yelled for them to get a room, somewhere behind them, that they remembered they were still at the Festival. They parted, cheeks pink with more than the cold, and their laughter swirled into the snow around them as they continued on.


	5. DORIAN

Too frazzled for full sentences, Kyo’s voice was little more than a ragged croak against the fluttering of Dorian’s pulse as he admonished him, muffled against his neck. 

“Dangerous. Foolish. You, that- I-” Kyo hadn’t seen the three vampires behind his partner until the last second, had cried out, hadn’t seen the grenade Dor threw and didn’t realize until they were both being rocketed backwards, heat and fire slamming into them. And the moments after when Dorian was still, when he _wasn’t getting up_ \- 

But he had, he had, he had, coughing and wheezing and brushing ash from his hair, and Kyo breathed again. 

“You could have _died_.” The admission weakened him, and his grip on the front of Dorian’s shirt eased as he pulled back from the embrace and met his gaze. It didn’t have a chance of reaching his eyes but Dor smiled anyway, winced, remembered too late about his split lip. 

“Better me and a few bloodsuckers than you though, right?” 

Kyo made an odd sound, something between a sob and a snarl, and suddenly his mouth was hard against Dorian’s, anger and exasperation and burning _relief_ in equal measure. Dor groaned into the kiss, his hands gripping Kyo’s waist. It was messy, had a little too much teeth, tasted like iron and salt and smoke, but they were alive and together and alive, the both of them. 

Kyo pulled back, unable to speak- his voice would give out if he tried. He signed instead, hands trembling: _You are not expendable. I cannot live without you. I will not survive it._


	6. ENTELA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dorian and Entela belong to @fawnsummer on tumblr!

“What was _that_ for?” Entela raised a hand to her mouth, the lingering brush of Antiope’s lips a ghost against her own. 

They had been strolling along the cobblestones of Lunaris’ main thoroughfare with no particular destination in mind, their hands linked, when Antiope had just up and kissed her. The shorter woman’s grin was smug as she looked down the street, a secret all her own, and she shrugged nonchalantly. Tela didn’t buy it for a minute, saw right through the way her partner let go of her hand and looped their arms to pull her closer.

“Antiope…?” Unable to hide it any longer, Antiope started laughing, the hopscotch melody of it ringing clear. 

“Alkar was giving us funny looks from down the street so I kissed you to make him stop, and he turned tomato red and went away so it worked!” Tela’s smile was fondly exasperated, and there was a glint in her eyes that had Antiope shivering even in the heat of the afternoon. 

“Was that really the only reason?” Her voice lowered, and suddenly the sun felt a little too warm on the back of Antiope’s neck. 

“No, of course not-” And Tela was all honeyed sugar once more. 

“Good. Then you wouldn’t mind doing it again?” Antiope answered by pulling Tela’s face down to hers, her kiss firm and insistent. She didn’t mind at all.


	7. FAIRFAX

“Fax. Faaaaaaax. I am going to die if I can’t kiss you right now immediately, please.” Antiope hung upside down off the bed watching the love of her life, who was currently wrestling an unruly fern into a large pot instead of kissing her - a travesty, truly. 

Fax’s smile was evident in her voice as she spoke, teasing and a little distracted. “I’m not stopping you, but I am a little busy. You’re going to have to come over here.” 

She groaned- she didn’t want to get up, had hoped that Fax would come to her instead, but she slid off the bed in a heap anyways, standing and brushing herself off before going to be a distraction, settling down on the opposite side of the pot. Fax smiled to acknowledge her, but her focus stayed on the stubborn leaves as she inspected them and checked for yellow spots. Her face was flushed from the exertion and there was a streak of dirt across her cheek and Antiope’s heart _squeezed_ at how happy the sight made her. 

She rocked forward, planting a kiss on Fax’s nose. But that wasn’t _really_ enough to get what she felt across so she stayed close and peppered kisses all over her face, barely having the good sense to push the plant out of her way before Fax tugged her closer. She placed one last kiss on her forehead, smiling, before pulling back. 

Fax huffed at her, but there was a fond smile hiding at the corners of her mouth. “Are you done?” 

With a dramatic sigh, Antiope draped herself over Fax’s shoulders. “Only if you’ve realized I’m more exciting than that fern.”


	8. TSUKIKO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fax & Tsu both belong to @moonmallow on tumblr!

The room was silent save for the rustling of sheets as Kyo repositioned himself, slipping a second arm around Tsu to pull her closer. She’d stopped shaking a few minutes ago, but her eyes were still locked on the wall, and he could only imagine what she saw. 

It was a particularly bad night; she’d screamed herself awake for the second time in as many hours, and the way she was curled into him let him know she wouldn’t be falling asleep a third time tonight. He wasn’t planning to either, certainly wasn’t about to leave her alone with whichever of her demons had decided to haunt her tonight. 

He pressed a kiss to her shoulder, was going to do it again, but she rolled over to face him and his heart hurt. She looked exhausted, closed off, and he wondered if August or Ezra knew magic that could keep the shadows at bay while someone was sleeping. He would ask in the morning. 

He slid his arms from around her, bringing his hands between them to ask ‘What can I do?’ Her eyes, a bit unfocused, skated over his face and then back to meet his gaze, but she was looking through him. She still wasn’t sure he was there. 

“Kiss me?” He couldn’t deny her, _wouldn’t_ , and so he leaned into her. His lips were gentle against hers, tender, earnest, and a weight seemed to lift from her shoulders as she relaxed into him and allowed herself to be engulfed. It was a few minutes before they parted, and when they did he met her stare, clearer than it had been, and signed into her palm: ‘I’m not in your head. I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere. I’ve got you.’


	9. ARJANAH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AJ belongs to @brownce-real on tumblr!

Arjanah could feel her adrenaline kick in as she got into position, knees bent and hands poised. If a race was what Antiope wanted, then a race she was going to get- and _lose_ , if her partner had anything to say about it. AJ was faster, taller, cooler, had no reason not to be victorious. 

She smirked over at her competitor, who smiled back at her and mouthed _good luck_. Ezra stood at the starting line, handkerchief in hand, poised to start the race. 

“On your mark…get set-” Antiope surged forward- the surprise, the cry of “cheater!” died on AJ’s lips as her girlfriend surged toward _her_. Ezra’s “Go!” didn’t register as Antiope’s arm hooked around her neck to pull her down so their faces were level. Warm lips made their way across her cheeks, along her jaw, and down her neck before doubling back to press to hers, smiling, _distracting_. 

AJ thought nothing of it when her girlfriend pulled back just enough to laugh a second, “Good luck,” into the crook of her neck, but then Antiope turned and ran and oh, hell. 

AJ stood still longer than she should have, dumbstruck, before she took off like a shot after her. Antiope had a head start and her laugh carried back, urging AJ on, but she wasn’t too worried. The prize was more kisses, so either way they were both winning.


	10. WREN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wren belongs to @krem-aclassis on tumblr!

“One more.” 

Antiope groaned, peering down at her love with a pout as she pushed herself back up. 

“That’s what you said ten pushups ago, hummingbird. I think at this point you just like seeing me show off, huh?” Antiope went down again, her elbows at the perfect angle, and gave Wren another kiss as she held position before going back up. The other Hunter was splayed out under her, arms crossed behind her head to prop herself up and legs brushing Antiope’s everytime she lowered herself to the ground. Wren grinned, winking at her girlfriend above her as she pushed herself up once more. 

“I think at this point you know I like seeing you show off.” 

Antiope huffed a laugh, letting the silence stretch as she kept going, finally pausing after kissing Wren again. “That was 200. Good enough to let me have a break?” 

She made a show of thinking about it, squinting her eyes to stare up at a small dent in the ceiling before nodding. “I guess s- _ooph_.” 

Antiope collapsed onto her, sweaty warmth settling as she shook against her with more laughter. 

“Antiope, I love you, but you need to-” 

“Bathe, I know! But can’t a girl get a kiss before she goes?” It was Antiope grinning now, waiting for permission. Wren rolled her eyes, but the twitch of her mouth betrayed her, and her girlfriend ducked down to kiss her. She pulled back once, twice, a third time with a soft moan, and then pushed herself up as if it was some great effort to leave her. “Alright, Wren, when I get back- it’s your turn.”


	11. HAIDEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haiden belongs to @saintprivateer on tumblr!

Haiden woke up to her shoulder being shaken gently and groaned, thinking the disturbance a dream until it happened again and then again. 

“Haiden,” Antiope’s voice was a breeze in her ear, encouraging, and she felt a hand brush some hair from her forehead before she could shoo her girlfriend off. “Time to get up, pumpkin bread, Finn’s gonna cook our geese if we’re late to our monthly brunch date with him and Ezra.” 

Haiden basked in the attention for a second, a smile creeping onto her face and marshmallow goo taking hold in her heart as her love started to hum tunelessly, before rolling over to face her. Antiope’s grin was star bright and just as warm as she bent town to kiss Haiden’s forehead and run an affectionate hand through her auburn bedhead. 

“There you are, sweet pea. Want some help getting up?” 

“Mmmmmaybe,” Haiden rolled herself onto Antiope’s lap, getting an arm under herself and then pushing up to that she was eye level with her partner in crime. “How long do we have before we need to leave?” 

In response, Antiope pressed her lips to hers a moment before pulling back, her grin warping as her nose wrinkled. “I always forget about your morning breath, you goob. A half hour at most, and I’d really rather be gone before Ezra sends Alkar out to look for us again.” 

Haiden’s eyes sparked with mischief as she tried to hold back a smile. “A half hour, huh? Sounds like plenty of time to do this-” 

She pressed her lips back against Antiope’s, pushing her gently back onto the bed, and their laughter floated out through the open window.


End file.
